Saviour or destructor?
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Angels, demons, humans, nephilim. Four races, four winds that race the globe. Whispers of darkness, of war and conflict beyond the veil headed their way, reach the Elemental Nations making many a weary soul on edge. Only brothers, one deigned by dark and the other by twilight, touched by sin and virtue can lead the charge to save the humans from threat coming closer to their doom
1. Unfortunate circumstances

A/N: Alright folks, this here story is a bit of an odd ball me and my buddy kinda spitballed that gathered a life of its own. I will be taking generous helpings of creative license so thats all fair warning bow before people bitch whine or moan. Personally I haven't seen a really good Naruto DMC crossover and thought you know what, fuck it. I mean most are lacking and the majority are unfinished to the point of being beyond repair. But enough about my opinion. My other stories that people like ARE being reviewed and reread for ones I haven't worked on for a while but I needed a break and decided to spin a yarn to see how an idea that we half-ass joked about might actually come out in practice. Tell me what you think in a review or pm if it makes you more comfortable. Honestly the reviews are nice to hear feedback from you guys but knowing what you guys like, being able to explain from my POV how and why things are put together the way they are is something I like doing.

Summary: Angels, demons, humans, nephilim. Four races, four winds that race the globe. Whispers of darkness, of war and conflict beyond the veil headed their way, reach the Elemental Nations making many a weary soul on edge. Only brothers, one deigned by darkned and the other by twilight, touched by sin and virtue can lead the charge to save the humans from threat coming closer to their doorstep. The only question that remains to be asked is if they care enough to deliver the humans from a fate they deserve for their actions?

Tags to take note of for the duration of this fic: DARK/EVIL!Sandaime. ALIVE BUT NOT NARUTOS MOM YOUNG!Kushina COUNCIL BASHING! SASUKE AND SAKURA BASHING!

Pairing: NarutoxLadyxTrishxKushinaxKushinasOCtwinsister (the pairing will make more sense if the reception of this goes well and people ask for it to be a continued project)

* * *

Naruto grunted as he propped his bleeding form against the alley wall and grimaced in pain as he took in the damage to his body. "Six lacerations that are pretty deep, looks to be second degree burns...from an acid of some sort, dislocated shoulder. God these people are pathetic" he muttered with a dark sneer. Above him the Demons Eye, a phenomenon that occured on the Winter Solstice every dozen years without fail looked across Konoha with a cold scarlet eye bathing the dark corners a misty red. _'The irony is thick there'_ he thought with a snort popping his dislocated shoulder back into place while he ground his teeth in agony at the pain. _'They want my blood and call me a demon yet its under the Demons Eye that they fear to deal out their vitriol at full capacity.'_

"Naruto? Is that you kid?"

The boy cursed silently and ran a hand through his silvery white tinted hair. Of course leave it to Kirin to find him in a stste like this. Being a street kid herself, her and Naruto had hit it off well enough despite the tiny difference in age with her being nearly fifteen and him eleven. Perhaps it was more than just their shared history as outcasts and treated as the dredge of society, Naruto publically assaulted and demeaned as a 'murderous demon' while Kirin did everything she could to survive on the street leading to her being a stripper like far too many girls that were in her situation & the village let fall through the cracks, that had endeared the older girl to him but he didn't know. If he was honest he didn't care. Kirin and the other strippers at Candyland, girls he admittedly did guiltily eye up on an occasion or two despite feeling a more sibling bond with them since they treated him so well but damn pre-teen hormones, had always treated him better than ninety nine percent of the village as a whole. "Yea Kir, its me" he said tiredly. Now he would have to let her fuss about him if he ever hoped to get back to the shitty apartment afforded to him by the Sandaime in time for any sleep considering his genin test in the morning.

Kirin frowned at the tired resignation and knelt down with her amber eyes turning into hard stone seeing his injuries. For her age she knew she was a beauty, the regulars at Candyland parted with their money faster than she had to just step a leg out from the curtain for her than any other girl, but when it came to Naruto the beauty that teased and seduced with dance disappeared for a very protective pseudo older sister. At nearly 5'7, she had always been told her family was told on both sides so her height wasn't a surprise, and well in shape from her job she cut quite the figure. Amber eyes that usually gleamed with mischief and anarchy, a not quite pale or tan but in between complexion colored nearly blemishless skin with the exception of a fox embraced angel tattoo branded on her back, high C-cup chest and long legs that seemed to go on she knew she was beautiful. Hell, she was fucking gorgeous! "How many was it this time and don't lie to me like you did last time" she said gently placing a hand on Narutos shoulder.

Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes leaning his head against the brick wall. "Doesn't matter Kir. You know as well as I do the idiots fear the Demons Eye enough that barely anyone comes out. Well except to see you and the girls dance at Candyland" he said shaking his head laughing mirthlessly. "Besides, it barely hurts. If this was the time for Gods Eye than I would be worried and no where in this shit hole village." A rather dark look crossed his face at the thought and opened one eye to stare at the blood red moon.

Kirin scowled at the remark and forced Naruto to meet her gaze, the hardness melting into genuine heartfelt worry and concern for him. "Yea it does and you know it. You know your nee-chans worry about their little brother" she said said in a soft voice. "Can you walk? We can get you cleaned up at mine and Saras apartment. Hell, stay the night so we know you'll be safe for the rest of the solstice and you can leave for test in the morning."

Oh no, not the puppy dog look. Naruto tried to look away but Kirins gentle hand kept his gaze locked on her. "Fine fine you win! Just stop looking at me like that! Damn look should be illlegal" he said looking away. Her soft bell like laughter was like a salve for his wounds as the sound struck something in him. He rarely heard Kirin or the other girls laugh but every time he did he was struck just how...almost innocent and pure it was despite knowing everything he knew of them. _'Then again_ _'_ he thought trying to push himself up on his good arm to let the one put back in its socket soothe for the time being but failed til Kirins hands grabbed his sides helping him stand _'I'm not a paragon of virtue either. Gambling, drinking...'_ He snorted mentally but smiled a small grateful smile for her help.

"Nee-chan has you" Kirin said returning the soft smile with one of her own. Wrapping one arm around him she led him to her shared apartment with one of the other girls from Candyland. "You still haven't told how many it was this time or what your injuries are." The door closed to the crappy two bedroom apartment where she saw Sara, her friend and an older girl who adored Naruto like a little brother like the other girls, laid out on their crappy lumpy couch.

"Idiots attack our little brother again Kirin?" Sara glanced up from the bill envelopes with a grimace. They were cutting it entirely too close. If she pulled a couple of extra shifts she could clear the amount they need to cover the bills and barely cover food with her tips.

"What else is new?"

Naruto glanced to the older girl and sighed spotting her making a demanding motion for him to join her on the couch. Just like Kirin and most of the girls at Candyland Sara was gorgeous. While she wasn't nearly as tall as Kirin, Sara barely broke the 5'1 mark, or nearly as big in the chest with what he guessed was on the bigger side of a B-cup but nowhere near a C-cup she had her own uniqueness that made her quite popular in and outside of the stripclub. Her eyes were such a shade of pale blue that many at first would assume she was blind, her hair was a luscious shade of vermillion that shone in any lighting and hung down to her waist wihile her skin was a deep exotic tan that was not native to Hi no Kuni. Ploppling down on the couch with a roll of his eyes he ignored the huff about 'getting blood on the couch' since he knew they didn't care, it wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last the patched him up resulting in his blood staining the crappy couch, when his eyes caught sight of the open bil with an angry red PAST DUE FINAL NOTICE Stamped into the paper. "You need some cash to help out wih the bills?" he asked.

Kirin shot a look over to Sara, unnoticed by Naruto, and shook her head to tell her to reject the offer they knew he would present as she retrieved the first aid box. It was probably the most well stocked thing in the apartment and the irony of why made her chest clench in anger. Pushing it down she returned to the pair and sat on the other side of the silvery white haired boy. Patching him up was a futile endeavour, he would somehow be fully healed by sunrise and not even he would understand how, but as his big sisters it was their job to patch him up when he was hurt even if they all knew it was pointless.

"Don't worry about it. I'm picking up a couple of extra shifts at the club. Your nee-chans can take care of themselves squirt" Sara said ruffling Narutos hair lovingly. They could take care of themselves but for how long really? The club had hired on some younger girls to fill the roster and she could see some of her regulars switching their gazes slowly but surely.

Narruto winced as rubbing alcohol swabbed the wounds clearing the mess of blood away before Kirin began to wrap the lacerations, two to his legs one to his back and three on his chest. Ignoring the answer from Sara he reached into his ruined jacket and pulled out a thick wad of bills, easily nine thousand ryo after he paid his rent on the shitty apartment afforded to him by the Sandaime. Sometimes it paid to have the devils luck and have Lady Luck on his shoulder within the underground gambling circuits. It had been a hassle at first, no one believed a kid could afford his way in let alone win, but proving them wrong time and time again earned him a reputation that made supplementing the orphan stipend for ninja academy students incredily easier. "How much do you need? Its not a loan so don't even begin to say you'll pay me back" he said with a pointed look.

Sara tried weakly to protest but The Look was one thing the girls could not argue with no matter how they tried. She looked to Kirin for help only to find the younger girl too focused on patching up Naruto. "We couldn't.. You need it mor-"

"Nee-chan, just tell me how much you need. I can make it back in no time flat down at The Leopard." Narutos pointed look softened as he raised his arm, the one he had put back in its socket not too long ago that finally started to not hurt as much, and gently palmed Saras cheek. "I won't ever see my sisters tossed out to the streets where you would be in danger. Please tell me and let me help" he said as his thumb brushed small reassuring shapes across the delicate flesh making the dark skinned girl tremble lightly under the calloused pad.

"Sixty five hundred." Admitting to needing so much was humiliating to Sara even as she reluctantly accepted the money. They were supposed to be the older siblings. They were supposed to be the one giving him money when he needed it. They were..

"Stop it Sara, I know that look." The quiet admonishment from his lips may as well have been a collosal explosion and a slap to the older girls face since Naruto rarely ever used their full names. "You, Kir and the other Candyland girls are family. You girls took me in when I needed it most. Showed me what it meant to be loved and cared for. You go out of your way to help patch me up when these fucking village idiots hurt me for whatever damn reason they do it for. Family supports each other, rule number you girls taught me remember?" he asked rhetorically. He leaned jn and kissed Sara softly for just a moment, a brief familial but affectionate peck really, before he pulled back. "Don't be so worried about having to ask me about needing a little money when I can help. Money is replacable but my loving sisters who took in a petulant little brat with a mouth worse than most jounins are not. Family has no price tag when it comes to the beautiful caring women I adore so completely."

Kirin smiled softly and ducked her head hiding her eyes behind her bangs as she finished the last knot before pulling out the burn cream. It was a little over the top and even a little Casa Nova-esque in fashion but nonetheless it worked. Sara relaxed and the look of humilation & embarrassment faded into a soft loving expression as her hand closed around the money. _'You're going to break a lot of hearts some day little brother_ _'_ she thought carefully applying the cold cream so she didn't agitate the irritated and inflamed flesh.

"You're right. I should be a little less stubborn shouldn't I?" It was rhetorical as Sara laughed quietly and leaned in nuzzling Narutos cheek lightly. "You may have a mouth on you worse than a jounin and its only gotten worse with age but your heart is still as big as when we came across you. Don't ever let that change little brother, not for anyone." Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him in close after Kirin put the burn cream away.

"And disappoint my sisters? As if" Naruto said snorting but returned the hug burying himself in the warm embrace. "Disappointing my family is the last thing I ever hope happens in my lifetime."

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION

* * *

A redhaired woman smiled softly with tears brimming as she watched her Naruto with the two girls. It wasn't her first time watching him but calling it her only means to pass time was barely able to pass as truth. They had been displeased, ha it was laughable how political her sentencing had been for falling in love with an unapproved person, of her choice of lover and husband leading to her current imprisonment forced to watch her sons suffering. _'At the very least he has a family of sorts watching over him. But where is Vergil?'_ It wasn't the first time she thought her husbands absence from their sons life was odd. _'At the same token, where is my baby boy Nero?'_ Now her emerald gaze narrowed and the chains shackling her groaned. Something was wrong and she would see that the sins committed against her family were avenged. Her first step would be escaping these chains and making a proper escape plan with her daughters; it was time Naruto meet his true family and his true elder sisters.

* * *

ACROSS THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS AT THE SAME MOMENT

* * *

Fourteen caves sealed with golden doors glowed and seemed to tremble at the wave of energy pouring across the continents. It was nearly time and the guardians were ready to do their jobs once more "THE SINS AND VIRTUES RISE AGAIN!" one of the guardians cackled madly summoning ghostly red blades into his hands and juggled them for a momemt before throwing them deep into a masked ninja squad with a kanji for ROOT carved into their masks before the blades exploded killing them all instantly splattering the blood revealing text on the gold door as it dripped down reading:

 **Seven keys to open the gates**

 **Seven virtuous saints to grant you passage**

 **Seven sin stained warriors to walk the path**

 **Scattered to the four winds and reunited under one banner.**

 **If he stands true the world shall be saved**

 **If he shall fall it is doomed**

 **Seven help him**

 **Four to lose him**

 **And three shall die.**

 **He walks a path of his own design**

 **He will face trials and tribulations**

 **He will become who he is destined to become**

 **Or all is to lost eternity.**

 **Fate may bind him but will not break hum**

 **Destiny may hold his cards but cannot read them**

 **He posseses the power to change** **the fates of those who cross his path**

 **And rewrites history with every step.**

 **His allies will endear him**

 **His enemies fear him**

 **The innocent revere his actions**

 **The corrupt plot against him.**

 **He is neither light nor dark but shades of twilight**

 **One part of the puzzle, his other half missing**

 **Separated at birth to hide their identies**

 **By the love of a father.**

 **Beware the nephilim**

 **For his wrath holds no restraint or mercy.**


	2. The academy and Crossing the Veil

Despite the best attempts from Kirin and Sara to have Naruto take the crappy bed they shared, barely a step above the lumpy crappy couch stained to holy hell with his blood, the silvery white haired youth held firm about taking the couch. The two older girls already struggled enough and he was used to sleeping on a lot worse than a lumpy couch. It was for this exact reason Naruto did not get any sleep after being patched and he had to almost force the girls to go to bed. _'Damn chivalrous ideals'_ he thought as he worked the kinks out of his body. "I need to.." His musing was interrupted hearing a creak in the bedroom making him sigh. Even though he knew most of his 'older sisters' were sexually active with each other, given they were the only ones they trusted, it wasn't his idea to think of them in that way even if he was guilty of eyeing one or two up in past. Looking was an innocent crime in his book, what you see is fair game, but it was your thoughts you had to be careful of. Thinking about things could lead to action and actions have consequences. Glancing at the wall clock to check the time he saw it was nearing six in the morning. Well, that was a convenient excuse to leave while they 'sorted' out frustrations from Candyland moron customers last night. A quick breakfast made and left with a note for the pair was the only sign he was there.

At the academy Iruka Umino was the earliest of the teachers to arrive. He was aware of the fact that among the teachers he was considered a bit of an odd duck. For one he didn't treat anyone more special than others. It didn't matter if you came from a shinobi clan or not, you got treated on the quality of your character and actions towards others **NOT** your family name. Secondly and probably the most important he didn't treat Naruto Uzumaki with baseless contempt or try to make his time at the acedmy miserable. Sure, Naruto has shown to have the emotional capacity of a dead rock. Sure, Naruto had no friends and made no attempts to make any. Sure, Naruto was really rough around the edges but after all the abuse the boy took out in the village proper in general and in the academy by not just the student body but the majority of teachers he didn't blame the boy for shutting him out from the world. His musings were cut short when the sound of scuffing feet on the floor broke through the silence. Looking up slightly the silent object of his thoughts plodded in and took a seat at the very back of the classroom nearest to the window. "Naruto-san, early as ever I see" he said.

Narutos gaze was blocked by his usual shades. _'If only I could set this idiot on fire with my gaze I'd be happy'_ he thought with a scowl aimed at the chunin. He was always the first student into the academy just after the instructors got in and always the last student to leave well after the other students had left. Why the man felt that making small talk with him was a good idea was beyond his comprehension. Contrary to many of the instructors popular traditions the man was their diametric opposite when it came to him and that intrigued him to say the least. Intrigue but no way endear him to like the chunin. In lieu of a verbal greeting he shrugged a shoulder, his normal greeting if the chunin could muster the energy to greet him in the morning, and pulled out a scroll from his pants pockets.

Iruka noticed the scowl and had to resist the one fighting to take residence on his lips. He understood in part, he would never claim to fhlly understand because he would never be able to understand, of the silvery white haired youths detachment but he had never done anything to the young man. That had to count for something didn't it? _'You may not have done anything to him but neither have you done anything of aubstance **for him either** ' _his mind rebutted. Which was unfortunately true. The one time he tried to help Naruto by standing up for the boy he nearly lost his job.

The silence was thick as the only sound in the classroom was the turning of pages as Iruka reviewed his lesson plan for the day and Naruto unrolling sections of the scroll he was reading as he finished . _'Of the seven Cardinal Sins that plague mankind philosphers have debated for ages which one truly is The Sin amongst the Cardinal Sins. Many argue that Pride or Lust would be chief in this slot, both being a different perspective on the base vice of vanity, while many more argue that Sloth or Greed are a much more dangerous sin than merely being vain. Allowing the injustince of wrong doing and doing nothing to stop it when you possess the power to or partaking in the action of wrongdoing for the sake of material gain is...'_ Naruto paused his reading to reflect on the material with a pensive look. From the time he could read religion and philosphy had always fascinated him. So many people had allowed violence and war to erupt over both subjects that he just couldn't help finding the irony amusing. It wasn't until he had met Amber, another one of the Candyland girls who he accepted into his 'family' as another 'older sister' alongside the others, that the concept of demonolgy had been introduced to him. The subject enraptured him because more than religion and philosophy, demonolgy seemed almost easier for him to understand. Myths, legends, the ties to religion and philosophical schools of thought- he couldn't get enough. Sadly the number of occult materials was limited in Konoha and more often than not he was left to go back over the same old scrolls he'd read a hundred times. Going back to reading the scroll he lost himself ignoring Iruka as the chunin gave up trying to act like he wasn't curious what he was reading.

"You seem pretty engrossed in your reading there Naruto-san. Anything interesting?" Iruka asked closing his lesson book looking to his student. It was subtle but there was a difference to Naruto than most of his students. It wasn't just boys complete closed off and cold nature. It wasn't that the boy had chakra reserves more than twice the size of Sasuke Uchiha, the current highest reserves in the class second to Naruto. Part of it definitely had to do with his fashion sense, the kid dressed like a bounty hunter in his duster tight pants and shirt with his combat boots like he expected to be shipped off to war at any time, but what it was that made the boy different he couldn't quite put his finger on precisely.

Naruto debated ignoring Iruka like he had earlier but something told him the man would pester him until he answered. "Philosophy in the case of The Cardinal Sins of Mankind and the effect they have on corruption of the human condition" he said with a rather flat tone. It was a heavily simplified explanation but the older male didn't have a need to know what the true underlying message of the text was.

Iruka grimaced at the description of the text within Narutos hands. It was not just a heavy topic in general but in the hands of a person like Naruto who saw the first hand 'corruption' in how the villagers and ninja took out there irrational wrath on the boy, it was worrying. "A little heavy for morning reading don't you think?" he asked choosing his words carefully.

"It was either this or a rather grim philosophical piece about the fraility of the human soul. Quite frankly" Naruto tipped his shades down revealing mismatched eyes, one a pale green so light it was almost translucent and one a red so light it straddled the border of light red like blood disappering down a running shower drain and pale pink, looking directly at Iruka "I find the selection of drivel aimed at human children my age to be deplorably boring. Who would sell anythig **REMOTELY** human to the village demon. Perish the thought Umino-san. Demons have no right to human possessions, didn't you know? That particular lesson was so generously reminded to me last night when a drunk ninja tried to sever my hamstrings and I can only guess try to stab me in a vital organ within my chest cavity" he said rhetorically. He tipped the shades up with a finger and went back to reading as a subtle pulse of chakra scrambled the text to bring the true demonolgy text to light in the dead silent room.

Iruka was given deadly pause as a shiver raced down his spine. The callousness of the tone combined with the eery combination of such pale colored eyes put him on edge though he couldn't explain why. Was it the flat callousness that disturbed him? Not particularly, Naruto always spoke that way. Perhaps it was the eyes that stared so pointedly at him? Possibly, he couldn't recall a time where Naruto had been without the heavily tinted shades to hide his eyes. Whatever it was he felt like a prey animal under the empty gaze and the feeling didn't sit well with him. When the rest of the class finally started trickling in he breathed a sigh of relief.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was not a morning. Most everybody knew it but no one more so than her two minute younger twin sister Kizuka. "I swear if we are late _one more time_ I am turning that gravity seal up to ten times just to punish you!"

Naruto glanced up disinterestedly as Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze entered the room courtesy of Air Kizuka, her foot smoking. He scribbled a 5.5 on a note card and held it up for a moment before returning to the text uncaring of the bug eyed expression on most of the class.

"That was at least a solid six!" Kizuka said with a huff as she crossing her arms under her growing bust.

"Too little air time. You made your sister land in a position where shes flashing her panties to the entirety of the class. Half point deduction" Naruto said not looking up from the scroll as the boys around the classroom were either blushing darkly with lecherous grins or had nosebleeds, the only ones seemingly unaffected like him was the Aburame clan and the Nara heir but then again he could be wrong. The Aburame did wear those high collar jacts obscuring their faces below the nose and those huge black glasses to hide their eyes so he could be completely wrong about the boy. Or was the Aburame clan heir a girl? As for the Nara kid, the boy was too lazy and quite frankly Naruto was certain the boy didn't understand the concept of finding women desireably, not that he had room to talk. _'The pitfalls of not caring about your classmates. Oh well_ _'_ he thought dismissively.

Kizuka huffed again and glared at the wall. Just what stick crawled Narutos ass and permanently affixed itself there? She understood his coldness to ninety nine percent of the village, they treated him like a demon for some dumb reason which was ironic since hers and her sisters dad the Yondaime died sacrificing his life to seal the rampaging Kyuubi in them but the twins were treated as heroes, but her and Kushina had treated him like a regular person ever since the first day. Not once had he given either one the time of day except for criticism on when she sent her sister ass over elbow into the classroom to _try_ and not be late due to Kushina sleeping in past the alarm. "Your future husband is an asshole" she grumbled to sister dragging her by the ear to unoccupied seat far away from Naruto.

Kushina huffed and glared darkly at her sister. "He is not an asshole!" she shot back. "And hes not my future husband either!" she hissed with a dangerous edge to her words. So what if she had a **teeny tiny microscopic** crush on the silvery white haired young man? It didn't mean she would marry!

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it might become reality. I have the room next to yours remember. The moans of 'NAR-'"

Kushina glared absolute hell at her twin daring her to continue speaking. "You have no room to talk either stalker. All those pictures of him you took without his knowledge" she shot back.

While the Uzumaki-Namikaze twins bickered Naruto raised an eyebrow a fraction of an inch. The rest of the class may be wondering exactly what the two were saying in such whispers but his hearing, all his senses had been hyper sensitive all his life, picked up the conversation easily. _'Well what would ya know ladies and gentlemen? Maybe I ain't nearly as much a demon after all of I have the illustrious daughters of the Yondaime pining after me_ _'_ he thought with a mental snort and cackle. Of course if it was out there that the Yondaimes daughters like him it would be a catastrophy. He would be under much more heavy scrutiny if it was even possible because he 'corrupted' the noble daughters of the village hero to like him. _'Not that I understand why they would like me in the first place. The only people I'm nice to are my sisters and forget about everyone else_ _'_ he thought rolling up his scroll after a second subtle pulse of chakra returned the demonology text to tbe background summoning up the philosophical stuff he'd been reading earlier.

* * *

 **Across the veil, Devil May Cry shop**

* * *

Dante was bored, unequivocally and irreparably bored. The jobs were coming in slower these days and his main source of entertainment these days was stabbing himself through the torso to shut up Rebellion or Alastor. The ringing of the shop door had him on his feet in moments. Perhaps it was a customer to relieve his boredom! "Welcome to Devil May Cry we slay the baddi-" Dantes face fell seeing Lady and Trish standing there looking bemused.

"Now now Dante, why the long face?" Trish asked with a tiny smirk.

"Come now Trish, hes an arrogant jackass but thats just poor. Horses have more intelligence than Dante shows in a fight. Or in general" Lady said with a grin. Seeing Dante mope in the corner was as all well and good but she cleared her throat after a moment to catch the mans attention. "Dante, on a serious note we have a job."

Dante looked over suspiciously at the two women and scowled. "First you insult a guy and **then** tell me theres a job? Are you two in synch for your periods or something? Cause I haven't felt this much bitchiness in one room for a while" he said plopping down in his chair.

Trish looked ready to draw Luce befroe Lady shook her head and placed a hand on the blondes demonesses arm. "All jokes aside" she said rather firmly "theres high levels of demonic activity on the Eastern Side of the Veil of Illusions. I can't be completely sure of it but I swear I felt a presence like your brothers too on the other side of the veil."

Dantes eyes went hard immediately processing the small amount of details. The Veil of Illusions acted as a divder between two different sides of world, their half of the world was dubbed the Western Side was completely modern while the other side dubbed the Eastern Side was trapped in the past and slower to catch up to the Western Side. High demonic activity could mean anything but if Lady sensed Vergil... Standing up he proceeded up to his sleeping area and gathered all his weapons into their sheathes on his body before storing the Devil Arms in Pandora, the bitching about not being a suit case was ignored before he locked the briefcase. Retreating back downstairs he flicked the shops sign to closed before his eyes turned to the two women. "Lets go" he said before pointing to the door.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" A frying pan smacked Dante in the back of the head making him crash face first into the floor. "You weren't going to leave without us were you dear?" asked a sickly sweet voice edged with an impatient undertone that dared Dante to disagree.

Lady and Trish had to hold back a snicker as a pair of pissed off women came down from the upstairs sleeping area. The first to come into view was a rather beautiful woman with long blood red hair dyed with bright acid green highlights that reached her lower back, a heart shaped face, pale skin, an hourglass body most women would kill for and ice blue eyes. Dressed in a tight blouse that accentuated her bust and jeans that many would accuse of being painted she was a sight to behold. Behind her but not immediately visible was the hand of a younger person clutching her hand as a yawn was heard.

"Dee, as loud as ever" Trish said shaking her head. How a woman like Diana got Dante to settle down was beyond her. Her fellow demoness had quite the short temper and violent streak, something not lost on anybody who spent five minutes with the woman. Just what Dante saw in her was beyond the blonde demon. A stray thought reminded her vaguely of the two demons wedding and made her scowl internally before it melted into a slight sme tugging at her lips. 'Now that was a mess. It was supposed to be a wedding and it turned into a bloody massacre. A fun masscre but still a massacre' she thought to herself remembering the moutain of demon corpses surrounding the bride and groom as they shares their first married kiss completely soaked in demon blood.

"Moms not loud auntie Trish. Shes just very vocal. And perhaps a tad extrememly violent when dads a moron." Coming into view behind the redheaded demoness was a younger version of Diana. Like her mother the young woman had long blood red hair but possessed natural silver highlights that reached between her shoulder blades held in a ponytail, had her mothers eyes and her dads aristocratic sharp bone structure. Grabbing her hoodie off the coat rack she pulled it over her blouse before she realized with a pout it had shrank in the wash since it wasn't as long as before and barely went past her hips meeting her skirt.

Lady rolled her eyes and snorted silently amused. "Being 'very vocal' qualifies as being loud Ariana" she said crossing her arms under her chest with her eyes glimmering slightly at Dantes twitching form on floor. "You know, it never ceases to amaze me how your dad is a masochist when it comes to your mother."

"I am NOT a masochist" Dante said indignantly righting himself to a seated positon on the floor with an angry bump forming on the back of his head. "If I am anything in consideration of my wife and daughter I am-"

"Whipped worse than that one character in Twelve Years A Slave mom made us go to that we fell asleep in" Ariana said looking pointedly at her dad. The silence that followed her comment and three sets of eyes staring at her made the redhead blink slowly. "Too soon?" she asked tilting her head slightly. Between herself, her parents and her honorary aunts- Trish and Lady- they had always had a messed up sense of humor, her mother like to call it a black sense of humor though she never got the concept of what the color had to do with their humor, so why they were staring at like she called some black person the N-word was beyond.

Dante turned his head and glance at his wife like she grew a second head. "I blame you dear. Her sarcasm is all me but thats some dark shit thats more your style not mine" he said forcing himself to his feet. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if raising Ariana in the shop and in their line of work was the best decision they made regarding their only daughter. 'Then again its the only life we know' he thought to himself.

"Daddy" Ariana whined with a pout. "Its everyones fault. I'm a product of my environment and I couldn't be happier for it. So I might be a few bullets short of a magazine, just makes me more fun!" She stomped her foot and looked to the side. It wasn't the first time she had heard this mini 'argument' and it wouldn't be the last, not that it really was an 'argument' to begin with. Her moms dark view of the worlds and lack of a filter on her thoughts combined her dads sarcasm made her a firecracker. Sure some of the things she thought of as funny were sinsiter or not politically correct in any sense, who needed to cater to special snowflakes anyways was her personal philosophy, but it made her friends love her since she could be devils advocate to their lighter minded opinion and stances.

Diana scowled and smacked Dante upside the head, purposefully on the bump making him growl in annoyance, as she motioned their daughters to go get their suitcases. 'Rule number one, always be prepared for travel at a moments notice.' It had been one of the first rules taught to Ariana when they decided to train her to use her demon abilities. Coincidentally it was also the same same day Diana saw their daughter rip a demon to shreds after a horde of them attacked their home on her birthday and destroyed her cake. A brief shudder ran down her spine as even she wasn't that violent on her worst days. "Now dear, where is it we are traveling and why?" she asked pouring a cup of coffee from the machine.

"Traversing to the other side of the veil. Lady and Trish came in saying it was a job bbbuutt I know better and they're just as bored as I am as of late. Plus, they said there was high levels of demonic activity and a possibility that my brother might be there" Dante said knocking a fist on the bump on hie head to make it go away.

"Uncle Vergil is on the other side of the veil? Isn't that a stupid move on his part?" Ariana asked coming back down carrying the two massive suitcases with one hand over her shoulder. "Crossing the veil isn't deadly, you did it once before you met mom and you didn't come out worse for wear though jts not that we can tell anyways since you've always been a tad unhinged, but it affects different people different ways if your notes about what you experienced are anything to go off of."

Lady and Trish chuckled at the momentary frown that crossed Dantes face. They had come into to snatch him for a quick job but the circus show it had become was far more amusing. "This is true but the world on the other side of the veil presents a unique opportunity to those on this side that travel to it. The Eastern Side of the veil is still in the ninja ages from Dantes notes when he went through. We even found an idiot who crossed to our side and when he tried to fight a Faust that attacked him, and lose ultimately, he was using ninja stars and throwing knives to try & kill it" Lady said putting her two cents in. "But imagine if you will Ariana, we go over and we introduce guns to the general military forces. Our guns are orders of magnitude ahead of anything they have. We'd make a fortune on the 'new weaponry' and be hailed as nothing short of geniuses ushering in a new way of arming their militaries."

"I see your point auntie Mary. Us modern, them basically stone age in comparison" Ariana said. "The things we take for granted and use on a day to day would be futuristic ideas to them that we could claim as our own & profit the holy hell off of."

"See Lady, I told ya Ari was always a smart cookie like her mom. We didn't have to use small words this time either" Trish said with a teasing smirk aimed at her 'niece'.

Before Ariana could make a move to go after Trish Dianan grabbed the hood of her daughters hoodie as she swore at the blonde in every language she knew which was quite a few she learned in lessons from spanish french and then some at her parents suggestion. "Trish, if you keep riling her up I'm going to let her kill you successfully one of these days. Its bad enough you continually choose to antagonize my husband on the job. You need to get laid" the older redhead said with a sharp look towards the blonde.

The blonde demon smirked and wrapped an arm around Lady before pulling her into her side. "Why do you think this little minx works with me now as my partner? It ain't just my goddess like good looks and the excitement that is attracted to me ya know" she said as she shamelessly copped a feel of Ladys chest.

Lady sighed and rubbed her temples. Trish wasn't wrong that they did help 'scratch' each others urges when they popped up but to purposefully grope her in front of their 'niece' who they both knew on a level was a bi-curious pervert was just stoking a flame. "Keep this up and you can deal with the next urge by yourself blondie" she said with a shrug dislodging Trishs arm. "Are we going or not? You're idiots to think we're the only demons that would sense the spike of demon activity on the other side of the veil."

Giving up her raging rant for now Ariana glared at Trish before the rings on her fingers flashed in a black light that covered her hands. When the light receded her hands and wrists were covered in demonic gauntlets that looked something out of Satans worst nightmare. Her fingers were encased in a black and red metal that gave the digits a full range of motion while the lent a certain degree of badass sinisterity, it was a word if she ever heard one damnit!, at the visage of flesh piercing muscle tearing bone breaking talons. "I'm game. The last hunt I went on was months ago and dad stole my kill" she said following Lady out the door.

Trish looked to the older pair and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not letting her go unsupervised. Are you daft Trish? We're demons not monsters. Besides" Diana gave a sniff and followed the other two "I haven't had a good chance to stretch my legs for a while with business so slow. This should be entertaining. Hopefully."

Dante just shoved Trish out of the shop while muttering something to himself repeatedly. ghe blonde demon thought it sound like 'Happy wife happy life Dante, remember that' but she could have been wrong. "Off to the old world we go then. Just like old times eh Dante?" Trish asked slinging an arm around the silver haired demon.

"Only this time no Vergil to keep you occupied."

"Who needs Vergil when I got a piece of ass like of fair Virgin Ma-"

"Finish that joke Trish and you scratch those itches of yours by yourself for a year" Lady threatened turning her head just enough as she had Umbra in her hand and cocked pointed back at the blonde demon.


	3. Once more unto the breach! First looks

"No, I absolutely refuse."

"Fine then, be a stubborn little shit and run the shop while we're gone then" Dante said with a dark scowl. Across from him he saw his nephew Nero scowl back just as darkly before leaning forward defiantly. "If we find your dad while we're on the other side of the Veil we'll let him know you said hi." Pushing his chair back he stood and began to walking away towards the group of women waiting impatiently.

"What does my dad have to do with this business on the other side of the Veil? That bastard owes me answers for the decisions he made" Nero said, his voice bordering on a growl. Even though Dante knew very limited details, meaning next to nothing since Vergil played a lot close to the vest, of whyhe had sent his son away Dante had told him the truth that it was for his safety and some sort of prophecy was involved about him & his brother. "Wait... If dads on the other side of the Veil... Does that mean my brother is too?" he asked cautiously, his hand unconsciously clutching the half of a charm pendant on a leather cord around his neck.

"Possibly but what difrerence does it make? You already said you don'-" In the blink of an eye Dante saw the gleaming edge of Yamato inches from his throat. _'Ah I think I see. Touching a nerve with about daddy dearest must have made a memory of his brother emerge'_ he thought.

"That was before you mentioned the possibility of my twin brother and father being over the other side as well." The look in Neros eyes spoke volumes as Ariana was the brave one to ease the sword down. "As if I would hurt the idiot Ari. He just needs to learn to put the entire sections of relevant information out there when he speaks instead of a vague description" he said huffing as he sheated the o-katana on his waist. "Give me five minutes to pack up my stuff."

"Sometimes I swear you have a death wish dad" Ariana said rubbing her temples. "And a problem of purposefully rubbing people wrong way just to piss them off." She was half convinced her dad was going to give her white hairs before she was twenty and if he actually did... Well, suffice it to say she would make him pay for it. It was bad enough her mom was getting whites already because of him.

* * *

In the elemental nations, same time

* * *

"No. I not only refuse on the grounds of common sense but you girls have enough to worry financially as it is." Naruto stared impassively at the sea of puppy dog eyes aimed at him. After failing the test due to Mizuki messing up his control with a silent chakra disrupting jutsu it had taken him 'believing' there was a makeup test and not just catching the would be traitor but also executing him at the Sandaimes order to get his headband. Of course he got more out of it than anyone else since by Right of Conquest, a rather archaic but still in effect law, because he beat Mizuki everything the man owned was now his. This included the Touji clan compound and all its contents within as well as the bank accounts balances as well. "Furthermore, I'm making one demand of you all. Since I now have a compound to myself and too many rooms you all are moving in. Rent free and I won't hear you say anything about it otherwise."

Kirin glanced between her 'sisters' and noted they shared the same look of shock. "How? When?" she asked finding one word questions easier at the moment than complete sentences.

"Ninja law. Last night. The details don't matter right now. I have the room to bring us all together under one roof. Its a weight off my mind knowing you're all in a place where you're safe and I can protect you if need be. Now I'm going to make some clones, they'll help you pack and you will follow them back to the compound when you're done. Bring only what you need and anything of sentimental value you keep tucked away. Its already furnished so the crappy furniture you all have can be left behind. No arguments" Naruto said point at them all. He nearly rolled his eyes as they all sarcastically called him master but smiled softly. "Everyones peace of mind to know we're all safe is worth it right?" he asked rhetorically.

Amber rolled her eyes and punched Narutos shoulder lightly. "Yeah yeah squirt. Just summon the clones and lets get it on" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

Naruto nearly snickered as one of the girls said 'Thats what she said' but summoned the clones. "Two of you go with each pair. Help them pack and lead them back to the compound. If any dumbass tries to get in your way on the way back follow proceedure and warn them to back off. If they persist make them regret it but leave them alive for ANBU to arrest."

The clones gave a cheeky salute and split off into pairs to help their sisters pack. Once the majority was gone the remaining clone looked to the original and shrugged its shoulders. "Looks like its just us boss" it said motioning between itself, Naruto, Kirin and Sara.

"I can see that. Lets go" Naruto said giving Kirin a slight shove. "I should punch you for being the master mind behind the sarcastic group resoonse."

"Me? Master mind such a sarcastic respone to you? Why I would never! Such an accusation from you hurts little brother" Kirin said trying to look scandalized. She failed miserably as her lips twitched slightly in amusement. "Ok fine, it was me but you gotta admit it was fitting. You were in a real take the bull by the horns stance. It was kinda kinky actually. You know, now that you're technically an adult I wouldn't mind..."

"Down girl" Sara chided bopping Kirin on the head. "Just because he is an adult doesn't mean he should. Not right away at least." The dejected pout made her snort slightly. "That look doesn't work on me and you know it so why try it? Besides that you prefer women remember."

"I swing both ways thank you very much!" Kirin said hotly aiming a glare at Sara. "Who else is going to offer unconditional love to our little brother but us girls anyway? Everyone in this village despises his existence and wants him dead. Beyond that incest is kinda hot. Taking a bite of the forbidden fruit and all that. You can't tell me its not the least bit kinky to you Sara."

"I am right here you know" Naruto said interrupting the squabble. Both of them had valid points. Even if it wasn't _technically_ incest by definiton, the spirit of it was there by virtue of him calling the girls his older sisters. At the same token he understood Saras point of not falling into a vice too early. They had all seen too many people on the street fall to rock bottom because an endless amount of vices and he aimed to avoid being like them.

"We know tha- you ok little brother?" Sara asked noticing Naruto had stopped in the street. His eyes were glazed over for a moment as he clutched at the leath cord around his neck before he seemed to come back to himself and shook his head.

"Almost felt like a sense of deja vu I can't place but its probably just my hunger getting the best of me, haven't eaten since dinner last night. I'm fine. Lets just get out of here and get you into the compound asap" Naruto said making a dismissive waving motion. Despite his words he couldn't help a gnawing sensation at the back of his mind. The brief flash of images made no sense to him. Two young children no older than two or three, a couple of flashes of a man he'd never recall seeing ever in his life sans his face which was blurred, flashes of a place he knew he had never been to and a cry of "Brother!" as the boy from the first flash was separated from the other- it all made no sense to him. The one image that didn't flash away almost instantly had the man holding two halves of a charm, one in each hand, on separate leather cords before he draped them over the boys head and said to the boys as he ruffled their hair "You will always know your brother in a crowd by the charm your mother and I created for you boys specially. Protect each other" before it ended. Just what did it all mean and why did one of the charm halves look like the one he wore? Being painfully pragmatic and a realist he didn't believe in such fairy tales as coincidence, either he had forgotten something & his consciousness was fighting to remind him or he was having hallucinations due to food poisoning again from the 'food' he was sold in his apartment before graduation. Yeah, that had to be it but the million ryo question was which was it?

Sara and Kirin shared a glance not buying it for a moment but decided to drop it for now. Such topics were best reserved for private settings, not the middle of the village with people glaring daggers at you. "Sure, lets get going" Sara said wrapping an arm protectively around Narutos shoulders. If somethng was bothering their little brother it was up to them as his elder sisters to find out exactly what it was and make the problem disappear.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

* * *

The redhaired woman smirked as she flexed her wings freely for the first time in a long time. Around lay the pieces of her former shackles that had imprisoned her. "Now to get my girls and get us out" she said to herself, her eyes roving the bleeding and unconscious guards before she stripped the batons from their bodies. A quick application of chakra and the two batons melted together forming a bladed staff. "Totally not what I was aiming for but it'll do." Giving it a twirl to get a sense of the weight she nodded and adjusted her grip before blasting the door off the hinges with one strong kick. "Olly olly oxen free. The vengeful arch angel comes for thee~" she said in a sickly sweet tone as her green eyes glowed with malice.

* * *

 **WESTERN SIDE OF THE VEIL- BORDER OF THE VEIL OF ILLUSIONS**

* * *

."Thats a bit dramtic don't you think? 'Abandon all hope ye who pass here'. Its not like this is a one hundred guaranteed death sentence" Ariana said with a scoff. Feeling a pat on her head she scowled swiping at the offending appendage. "Don't patronizingly pat me on the head like a child. You know I'm right. I bet you planted this sign dad just to fuck with people."

Dante raised his hands in defense shook his head. "Woah there princess. I can't claim credit for **_this_** sign in particular" he said looking amused. "On the other hand the one stating 'If you have a death wish and want to prove your mastery over life & death cross over here morons' on the other side coming _**HERE**_ that one is all me. Our side of the veil is a lot more dangerous than what they can throw at us."

"You never said what to expect danger wise. All you said was something about them using ninja weapons and shit like that" Nero said as he adjusted Yamato on his waist. "More than that why is the 'princess' coming with? Isn't she afraid to break a nail?" He smirked as his auntie Diana held Ariana back while she cursed up a storm at him swinging her gauntleted hands at him.

"Same reason you are ya little jackass. If Vergil being there is a possibility in the slightest than it would be a chance for her to meet her uncle. If he isn't there than its a chance for her to stretch her legs and maybe get a Devil Arm or two to grow her collection. You can't call Prejudice and Malice" Diana nodded to the clawed gauntlets trying to flay him alive "much of a collection. And for the love of Sparda stop antagonizing my baby girl. Like I already told Trish, keep antagonizing her like this and I swear I _**WILL**_ let her kill you one of these days" she said scolding him.

"Fine fine, she can dish it out but not take it- weak" Nero muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Pip pip tally ho! Once more unto the breach we go! And all that junk." Striding through the Veil first he disappeared from sight in a shimmering mist.

* * *

 **NINJA ACADEMY- DAY OF TEAM ASSIGNMENTS**

* * *

In the back of the classroom Naruto was sharpening his swords as the rest of the graduates filed in. The civilian born kids gave him glares but he ignored in slight favor of focusing a tiny portion of his attention on the shinobi clan heirs. _'Of course they all come in as group. Smart plan playing to appearances Shikamaru, Kiba'_ he thought. While he wasn't exactly friends with the two boys in the text book definiton way the three of them had a quasi-friendship based on his intellectual challenge with Shikamaru and having had earned the Inzuka boys loyalty from more than once keeping Akamaru from coming to serious harm during spars. _'Not that I was aiming to get friends but whatever. The pieces land as they may.'_ His mind fell into absent thought about the weird chessboard he found in the master bedroom of the former Touji clan comppound and the note that lay on the board beside the bag of pieces. ' _The game is afoot son. Gather your allies and learn who your enemies are. The fight will come to you in time but for now find whom you can trust to fight beside you. Your father, siblings and I will be there to explain everything to you but trust me when I say the truth has been kept from you and some of your greatest enemies & allies stand in your midst now. Love, Mom xoxoxo_ _'_ the note had read after he spilled it out and found it quite odd the assortment of pieces. There were five queen pieces for the white side, the pawns for both sides were vaguely human shaped and if he wasn't losing his mind the knights looked like what he imagined both Kiba & Shikamaru would look like after a few years of hard fighting.

"What is the dobe doing here? He failed the test" Sasuke said with a sneer as he walked in the room amidst the swooning of his fangirls. Truthfully he had no problem with Naruto but the silvery white haired boy scared him. Not in a sense that the other male could beat him in a fight in any capacity but his demeanor. It terrified him as it was like staring into a mirror of his elder brother day in and day out at the academy. It was like he was staring at exactly what Itachi wanted him to become after the massacre- cold, heartless, completely unattached, callous to the recognition of anyones feelings, completely closed off from human contact and content to be so. It was terrifying to the youth.

"In light of the fact that Mizuki was a traitor who tried to steal something of great value to the village and Naruto was of valuable help in retrieving it Sandaime-sama allowed Naruto a pass citing that paper tests & statistics are nothing compared to field work" Iruka said as he looked up from his clipboard. "May I Naruto?" Seeing the 'I don't care' shrug from the silvery white haired boy sho returned his full attention back to his swords he continued. "While Narutos scores on paper are not stand out his skills in practical use, according to the reports handed to the Hokage who highlighted it for me anyways, belies that his strenghts don't lie in memorizing facts or dates but are more in line with the shinobi of old during the Warring Clans era- physcial combat, planning on the fly and subduing the enemy."

"Yea right. The dobe is an idiot and couldn't fght his way out of a wet paper ba-" Sasuke shut up immediately finding a scimitar pointed at his throat, the wickey point tip resting on his adams apple while shade covered eyes looked out the window.

"Uchiha, the human body contains roughly two hundred bones in the body. The nerve pathways and muscle groups around those connected to the bones are very delicate but the vertebrae in the neck have no real rotection." Naruto paused slightly noticing the classroom go dead silent. "While I am bound by Hokage-samas orders to not speak of the specifics of my involvement in capturing Mizuki I did in fact play a role in the situation" he said with a drawling tone, his tone as flat and devoid of emotion as ever when he spoke in the academy. "If you wish to continue to speak about things you had no part of and land before a tribunal panel for slander of your fellow military man I would suggest you silence your tongue. People like you who have spent all your time looking down on me can no longer do so without the law being on my side and not even your name can prrotect you now like you've been banking on since your clan was massacred." His shades fell slightly revealing his frosty glare to the class as his head turned. "Am I clear Uchiha?" he asked.

Kushina gawked at Naruto struck. She and her twin had been early for once, she had been up earlier than Kizuka, arriving shortly after the civilians & just before the majority of thearrivefarrived as a whole. It was the most Naruto had spoken in the academy at one time. With him it was like pulling teeth to get Naruto answer a question or say more than two to three words in a day. But here he had a mini rant and threatened the Uchiha brat silent in fear. _'And oh my kami his eyes!_ _'_ she thought swooning internally. Like most of the class she had never seen his eyes but seeing them now glaring at the Uchiha she felt her heart skip a best. Pale green and pale red shouldn't work as well together as Naruto was making them work but kami damn they were.

"You're drooling fangirl" Kizuka said with a scoff after punching her sisters arm. She was surprised by the color of his eyes as much everyone else but just like Kushina she was surprised at how much Naruto said in one go. Not that she didn't doubt his intelligence, he wasn't exactly book smart as proved by his grades but there are many many difference forms of intelligence in the ninja world, but the most he answered were clear yes or no questions alongside the odd history question he would sometimes get right if it related to a battle but otherwise often get wrong. "Come to think of it where did he get those swords?"

"Naruto, as much as I would love to see the Uchiha cry baby be taken down a peg I have to ask you to sheathe your weapons. You may all be adults now but this is still an academic environment" Iruka said with a tired sigh as helpinched the bridge of his nose. Once the sound of sheathing metal reached his ears and Sasuke was seated, clear on the other side of the room from Naruto he noted mentally, the closing lecture began.

 _'Sada, Raido you two never told me what your abilities entailed'_ Naruto thought looking at the swords as he half listened to Iruka..

 _ **'Yes we did young master, you were not paying proper attention like I jnstructed in the first place'**_ one voice chided back in his mind though the duality of a rough masculine and soft femine was clear. _**'We command wind and fire like our latest incarnation wielded by blood of your blood. We know not what they would call themselves but we are different from them since we are as old as your forebear Master Sparda. Separately we command not only normal wind and fire but the demonic flames of hell & the gale winds of Tartarus. Wield us together effiiciently and the very force of natures fury is at your disposal that not even the most power lightning demon can boast about** **.'**_

 _'So what you're telling me is that I can use you two to cheat of using three out of the five elements against my enemies'_ Naruto thought. That was very ineresting indeed.

 _ **'You may young master but just like your forebear before you we suggest you learn how to wield them without our aid as well as with it. T**_ _ **here will be times where it will be the smarter choice to not arm yourselves or the others you find on your journey'**_ the female side of the voice. _**'Now pay attention, the scar faced human said your name.'**_

"Team seven will consist of... Kushina Uzumaki, Kizuka Uzumaki, Naruto and Ariana & Nero Sparda?" Iruka wanted to so badly to make a comment about the team since he never heard of the last two kids. Just in the sages hooped staff were . His eyes scrolled dosn the page til it landed on a scratched on note from the Sandaime apologizing the riff raff change but that it was necessar & that the two youths far exceeded the standards to be genin after his own administered test.

Kushina was nearly dancing in her seat at the news. She was on the same team as her crush! _'Cha! Love conquers all bitches!_ _'_ she thought striking a votory pose in her head.

"Don't be so quicky to celebrate. We still have to do **that** so don't get your hopes guy & girl are an unknown entirely and Naruro has the social awareness of dirt. The chances of becoming a true team isn't looking in our favor" Kizuka said quietly. Was she cheating by reading their dad the Yondaimes old notes and learning about having a true test of gauge their readiness the ninja? Maybe she was but ninja never played fair.

Kushina glared sharply at Kizuka for that comment and punched her shoulder on the arm hard. "Don't say that!" she hissed just as quietly. "Naruto-kun has his issues but so does everyone else! They can be worked on given proper time!"

"Its Naruto- _KUN_ now is it nee-can?" Kizuka asked with a tiny devil may care smirk.

Kuahinas blush quickly matched her hair realizing in moments what she had said. "I swear on mom and dads graves if you _ever_ tell anyone I will make you regret it" he threatened in a quiet growl.

"Oi ya cheeky bitch! We are late because of you!"

"Oh bite me asshole! You were flirting with everything wearing a skirt!"

"Don't pin this all on me! You were ten times worse fliriting with every man and woman that looked at your cardboard flat ass!"

Every eye turned toward the door curious screaming match before the wood frame caved in under pressure bringing a mass of limbs. The male had smilar silvery hair to Naruto but it was purely silver-esque in color, pale as hell skin, ice cold blue eyes and a respectable roughh 5'8. Dressed in a similarly roughish fashion like Naruto he wore an open blue trench cost with gold lining and clasps, military fatigues, combat boots, a half sleeve muscle shirt and steel mesh threaded fish net style overshirt he looked ready to fight.

His female companion had several guys, and surprisingly a few girls, blushing at the scene with her straddling the downed male pinning his arms to the floor. "I win cousin. Again." She smirked and got up giving a full look at what she wore. Similarly dressed in fatigues, combat boots, a form fitting muscle shirt accentuating her high B-cup bust and a flak jacket style vest she looked as ready to fight as Naruto or her companion.

"Ahem." The focus was back on Iruka again, even the two new arrivals looked up as the girl helped her companion up. "Just who are you two and why are you interrupting my last class?"

"Flatty McFlatass over here and myself are your new adds to the roster. Nero and Ariana Sparda" the male said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY ASS IS NOT FLAT YOU LUG HEAD!" Ariana punched Nero hard enough in the head the boy went flying into the wall where he left a crater. Panting slightly she smirked seeing his form twitch. "Sorry about that Iruka-san. My cousin has no filter on his thought to speech function and the IQ of a retarded inbred dolphin."

In back of the room a tiny microscopic muscle twitch that barely passed as a smile tried to come to the surface as Naruto watched the two foreigners try to redeem their first impression. Perhaps being a ninja for the leaf would be much more interesting than he thought it would be with those two around. _'Hello free entertainment'_ he thought resting his chin on his fingers after steepling his fingers before his face.


	4. Test part one

Naruto groaned tiredly as collapsed against the tree covered in swathes of blood and icor. "I don't know what the fuck that shit was Dante but you are a fucking sadistic bastard" he said with a hard look at the grinning silver haired man.

* * *

-flashback to three hours prior-

 _Naruto sighed as he and his team mates waited for their sensei to appear. "I swear that if this man Dante guy doesn't show up soon I'll run him through when he DOES show up" he muttered to himself._

 _Kushina glanced up to where Naruto sat alone in the back and bit her lip. The silvery white haired boy had been seemingly getting more agitated the longer they had to wait. The three of them were getting more annoyed the time passed and the only one not seemingly fazed was Arianna & Nero. "How in the hell are you two so composed about us having to wait so long? I mean this is just ridiculous!"_

 _Nero raised an eyebrow before quirking an eyebrow at Ariana. "Do you want to break it to them or should I?" he asked._

 _Ariana grinned to herself and shook her head. "Break what to them? The idea of what a mimic is?" she asked with an innocent tone._

 _"Fine, I'll do it. Oi broody, get your ass down here!" Nero called up to the silvery white haired boy. "This is fuckin important."_

 _Naruto scowled at being called like a dog but the two demonic spirits told him to do it anyways. 'Mimics are quite annoying to deal with but something tells ke the mimic in question is not a monster. Not this time at least' the feminine voice said within his mind. Forcing himself to move he got up and walked down with a slouching posture. "Whats so damn important? I was mid planning to run our so called sensei through withy swords" he said leaning against a desk._

 _"The mimic is not a copycat in the conventional sense. Yes it does copy the appearance of whatever it is trying to lure into being its food but its not a monster to terrorize people without maliciously wanting chaos for no reason." Nero grinned a little at the irritated looks he got in return. "Mimics are usually in dungeos taking on the form of treasure chests for unsuspecting dungeon explorers to open thinking they'll find treasure and instead end up as lunch."_

 _"Get to the the point already."_

 _"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, mimics are generally found in dungeons. But there are people who can mimic the ability of a mimic. Hence the old dungeon explorers addage after a successful dungeon exploration" Nero said drawing a knife from his pocket. "Say it with me cousin?"_

 _ **"We went through the dungeon, slayed the beast guarding the treausre. Went to the pub to regale our adoring public with the heroic tale. Bought mead and meat."** Arianna withdrew her own knife grinning like a loon and spun it expertly in her grasp. **"We regaled our tale. We laughed. The people laughed. The table laughed. We stabbed the table."** Two knife descended down to the desk before them only for two hands to intercept the knives. **"It was good times"** the pair fininished. _

_The hands holding the two knives twisted them away before the desk melted into the form of a silver haired man in a red trench coatn black muscles shirt with 'Devil May Cry' emblazoned in gold, leather pants and combat boots. "Good job kids. I almost fe asleep waiting for you to actually do something. But to tell them about the mimic and try to stab me? Now thats just poor" the man said._

 _"Ah shut it dad. You're the one who got here before anyone and pulled this stunt to begin with" Ariana said with a glare. "Besides that its fitting. I mean me and Nero have had to put down how many mimics because you, aunties Trish and Lady & mom were too lazy too? It was piss poor obvious to begin with. Every other desk in the room is two inches shorter than what your attempt was successful in looking like."_

 _The man scowled darkly at that and reached into his pocket drawing out a small notebook. "Note to self: minus one for Arianas next DH" he muttered loud enough for all to hear._

 _While Naruto, Kizuka and Kushina had not idea what DH stood for Nero cackled at the girls whining for Dante to be fair. "Shouldn't antagonize your dad there Flatty McFlatass" he said as his cackles died down to snickering_

 _"Minus three for Nero" the man said making a second note much to the boy indignation. "Now that thats out of the way, introductions are in order. Lets start with..." he circled his finger around the kids before stopping on Naruto "emo boy."_

 _Narutos eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "I am not emo you limp dicked son of a bitch" he snarled while flipping the bird. "Besides I don't give personal information out to people. Period."_

 _"Naruto, this guys supposed to be our sensei. He has our academy file already. This is probably all formalities" Kushina said with an uncertain tone. Something about this guy wasn't right to her. It had a little to do with the skull face guard sword but his chskra just felt...wrong to her. It was too violent in his body._

 _"Then hes fishing for personality stuff. We aren't even a team yet anyway so it doesn't matter. If we pass the test I'll **consider** offering a hint of the truth since my academy file is so discriminatory and biased that the instructors probably took every chance to paint me as a demonic don't care shit for anyone little asshole."_

 _"You're not wrong and right now you're proving what they say about you being a... 'Disrespectful demon stain who needs to learn his place among his human masters'. Wow and I thought Mundus was a piece of work" the man said with a grimace. One eye looked up from the file he had pulled from his pocket and directly stared at Naruto. The hair made him suspicious of the boy already. Silver tones in the hair was a family trait, was this his other nephew?_

 _"And I could give two shits about what they or anyone thinks about me if they can't think for themselves instead of following the crowd. No one in this village save a select few knoiw the truth about me and those that do I'd kill to protect" Naruto said darkly moving a hand to rest on his swords hilts.._

 _Ariana rolled her eyes at Narutos rather broody words. "Spoken like the true Emo King. Shall we fetch your royal straight razor your highness so you may have your afternoon cutting session?" she asked in a bitchy sarcastic tone._

 _Before Naruto could make a move to bring holy hell down Ariana, Kushina and Kizuka got between them as the jounin coughed into his hand. "Well then... Lets just do the test then. Follow me to the nearest training ground and we'll get started. Just a fair warning, try not to die." Jumping out the window he heard the kids bitching at him._

 _-Training Ground 99 aka The Devils Baren Wastes-_

 _"Nice of you all to join me at last. Welcome to Train_ _ing Ground 99 aka The Devils Baren Wastes. This training groud has a history, or so I'm told by the Hokage, of being quite...unlucky. Its said that-"_

 _Before he could continue a thick purple fog fell upon the training ground. Naruto, Nero, Ariana, Kushina and Kizuka went back to back keeping their eyes trained around. "This isn't natural fog. Its too thick and fog isn't supposed to be purple. Cover your mouth and draw something to defend yourself" Naruto order sharply covering his nose and mouth with his coat while drawing his fire sword as seven shapes descended on them._

* * *

 _"_ I don't know what you mean Naruto. I didn't do anything" Dante said with a mischievous smirk.

"Those damned things wore 'Devil May Cry' brand collars like slaves so don't feed me that bullshit" Naruto said with a dark glare. "What were those things and why did you let them loose on us?" he demanded.

Ariana and Nero shared a glance trying to decipher the possible reason to unlessh the weakest type of demon on them. 'You don't think this has to do with Naruto do you? Your dad was pretty heavily focused on him on him in the classroom' Nero signed to Ariana with hamd signals.

Ariana shrugged and signed back she couldn't be for certain. She had noticed the attention laser focused on the brooding boy but she couldn't fathom why. Maybe her dad thougbt that the unpleasant male was her cousins twin.

"Ah, you ntoiced those did you? Well damn" Dante said snapping his fingers like he'd been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "I'll be blunt then- to make it on my team I need to know you five will be able to make the cut against demons. So welcome to Team Demon Slayer."

Ariana and Nero facefaulted at the rather forward way the silver haired demon had said all this. It was obvious Dante knew that the two of them were capable against demons but to launch scarecrows at basically untrained ninja was beyond stupid! Naruto was the surprise out of the bunch. The way he handled his sword, even one handed, and commanded black flames from her made them suspicious that the sword was a demonic weapon of some sort.

"Demons? Are you high dude? Demons are about as real as angels- totally fake" Naruto said scoffing at the idea. Of course he was being theatrical since his swords were weapons of that sort but no one in Konoha outside of his sisters believed in the occult. "Do I need to call the nut house for you? No charge I swear. Unless you feel charitable than I accept, cash, money order, weapons and human souls" he said as sarcasm laced his tone at the last option.

Dante raised an eyebrow making a note to investigste further into Naruto. "Oh believe me they are as real as you, me and the air we breathe" he said shrugging. A crash made them all turn as one and rush over toward a grove of trees. On the ground hacking up lungs were Kakashk Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. _'Idiots were spying on us'_ he thought narrowing his eyes dangerously. _'But for how long? If they were here when tbe miasma rolled in after I released the Scarecrows on them then they're going to die. Not now but theres no telling how they'll be affected.'_

Naruto looked down at the men and apathetically raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm out of here. When are we going to meet for training and missions & were?" he asked.

"Six am, right here. If you're late you'll be introduced to HELL Protocols. Ask my daughter or Nero, they aren't fun in the least."


End file.
